A hobbity picnic
by Roz Morgan
Summary: Nova's story! lucky Nova! just a cute hobbit picnic, no sex but tiny bit slashy, this site needs a catogory for Cute. new chapter: cuteness again
1. attack of the cuteness

This is for Nova!!!! competition winner who put plot bunnies in my head.

I fell over and have and have sprained foot so will have more time to write, goody!. 

Hope your friends like this Nova and there will end up being two chapters because I cannot find the e-mail I posted to my self with the next bit in. bad me

**************************************

A beautiful morning in the Shire, sun shining and flowers in bloom. 

And in the kitchen at Bag-End Sam Gamgee was making breakfast, he stopped a moment hearing fast footsteps on the wooden board floor outside in the hallway. 

Peregrin Took came skipping in to the kitchen all smiles and sat down in his chair.

"Morning Sam" he trilled happily, Sam sighed and went back to cooking the bacon, the fat sizzled in the pan and Pippin swung his legs, whistling. 

"How long till Breakfast?" he asked hungrily eyeing the food Sam was making. Pippin squeaked suddenly as strong arms encircled him from behind and warm breath tickled his ear. 

"Longer if you keep asking troublesome Took"

"Merry!" Pippin turned round in the chair and landed a sloppy kiss on his cousin's chin; Merry laughed and tousled the yougers hair. 

"Good morning Pippin, you sleep well?" Merry asked taking the seat across from his cousin and leaning back lazily, smile secretive and for Pippin only. 

"Very well thank you!" Pippin practically beamed and Sam wondered vaguely what they where talking about, knowing those two it was probably some private joke. 

Frodo wondered sleepily into the kitchen a moment later, rubbing his eyes and stretching. 

"Morning all!" he waved slightly and collapsed into a chair, licking his lips, Sam placed a plate before Frodo who looked up with eyes filled with love. 

"I love you" Frodo fluttered his eyelashes and tucked into the plate before him. 

"Just because I feed you " Sam laughed. 

When the plates and been empty and refilled a few times Frodo leaned back in his chair and said 

"Its such a beautiful day today, I think we should go for a picnic" 

Pippin ever the enthusiast jumped at the idea. 

"Can we? With cakes and pies and sandwiches and…"

"Hold on Pip, poor Sam has to cook this all" Merry laughed, Pippin blushed a little and giggled. Sam was surprised at just how giggly those two where today, must be the sunshine. 

*******************************************  
"Explain again why I have to carry this?" Frodo asked lifting the heavy basket of picnic goodies from the kitchen table. 

"Because it was your idea" Pippin laughed, Frodo waggled his tongue at the little hobbit. 

"Sunshine, picnic and Peregin…..oh what a wonderful day" Merry said looping his arm round his younger cousins waist. 

"You're not much of a poet and that's a fact" Pippin said wrinkling his nose. Sam and Frodo burst into laughter, Merry tried to look offend but ended up laughing along with the others. 

"come on, must go" Frodo said between giggles "time and good weather wait for no hobbit"

*************************************

Not finished! Will be long a cute chapter next 

hope you like this…..(is tried and takes pain killer for foot) 


	2. ouch!

* Sits on invisible desk, swings legs and sticks tongue out at Nova childishly* 

You don't deserve this Meany! But I like you and I did promise. 

And I want a share of the cheesecake of power (MWAHAH) 

**************************************************

Merry grabbed Pippin's hand and pulled him along the road their laughter clear and loud. 

Frodo and Sam wondered behind talking or more precisely Frodo trying to persuade Sam to carry the basket full of picnic food. 

Merry suddenly let go of Pippin's hand and his cousin stumbled tripping over a rock in the road. 

"Pippin!" Merry yelled turning in time to see Pippin hit the floor, he landed awkwardly and lay there whimpering. 

Merry dropped to his knees at his cousins and tried to pull him up.

"Don't! Oh Merry it hurts" Pippin sobbed. 

"Where?" Pippin didn't say only bit his lips and looked at his right leg, Merry gently pressed down on the knee looking up at Pippin sorrowfully, Pippin shook his head but cried out as Merry touched his ankle. 

" Stop, that hurts!" Pippin yelped, eyes filled with tears that fell as he blinked. 

Merry gathered Pippin up in his arms and kissed away the tears , Sam ran up, Frodo after him complaining bitterly about the weight of the basket, he fell silent when he saw Pippin. 

"Oh Pip what happened?" he asked quietly suddenly felling guilty for worrying about a stupid old basket when Pippin was in pain. 

"I hurt my leg!" Pippin said sulkily, burrowing deeper into Merry's embrace. 

"It his ankle, I think he twisted it when he fell" Merry offered more helpfully. Sam sighed deeply. 

"we'd better go home then, Mr. Pippin can't walk if he's hurt himself" 

"I don't want to go home! I want to have my picnic" Pippin said angrily trying to stand up but finding he couldn't fell back into Merry's arms and pouted. 

"Pippin don't pout so, it doesn't suit you" Frodo muttered, rubbing his temples. 

"Merry! Please Merry all you have to do is carry me and I won't be any trouble" Pippin turned pleading eyes to his elder cousin. 

"If you weren't trouble you wouldn't be my troublesome Took" Merry teased good naturally "but I'll carry you" 

and Pippin grinned like that cat that got the cream. 

******************************************************

have to go to bed but hope this will tide you over!

Love 

Pip and Race. 


	3. Merry and Pippin act very cutely in this...

Nova your right Sam does like to carry things for Frodo but I think he needs a brake from that so Frodo gets to cart around his own stuff for once (on the inhumanity!) 

I think the hobbits song should be 'we are the champions' (I love my best of Queen C D)

************************************************************

Under the shade of an old oak tree they rested and as Frodo and Sam bickered about where to lay the blanket (sun or shade) Merry and Pippin reclined against the tree, Merry almost asleep and Pippin nestled into the crook of his arm toying with a dandelion puff. 

"One o'clock, two o'clock, three o'clock" with every time called out Pippin blew and more of the puffball went floating away to stick in Merry's hair. 

Merry opened one eye. 

"Stop that Pip" he mummered sleepily pulling puffy seeds from his hair, Pippin just snuggled closer to Merry humming softly under his breath. 

" I love you Merry" Pippin said softly before placing a quick kiss to his cousins cheek, Merry woke up then and looked down at Pippin in surprise, but the little hobbit was already asleep tucked in to Merry's side as if he was meant to fit there. 

Merry settled back down to sleep, pulling Pippin just that bit closer. 

***********************

Yep I'm running out of ideas, 'tis hard to frolic when in pain but you can be cute all the same. 


End file.
